Traditional incandescent lighting devices are currently being replaced by more energy efficient alternatives, such as halogen lighting devices and LED lighting devices. When designing new lighting devices, it is desirable to resemble the traditional design of incandescent lighting devices in order to enable use of existing manufacturing equipment.
In traditional incandescent light bulbs, a tungsten filament is normally supported in a glass envelope by means of a glass stem. An LED based lighting device comprising a light generating unit supported by a core column in an envelope is shown in CN 203115641 U. The light generating unit is connected to the core column by means of a steel needle and a chuck. A drawback with such a lighting device is that the structure for fastening the light generating unit to the core column is rather complex, thereby rendering manufacturing of the lighting device cumbersome.